Too Much Pain
by lexii.ft.sandyy
Summary: Some times the pain can be too much. Bella lives alone and takes matters into her own hands. Will someone save her? who will it be..? This scene takes place in New Moon where Edward has left her for the pass 6 months.


**Disclaimer:We know everyone says this but just to let you all know...WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

BPOV

It has been six months. Six long depressing months, since he has left.

_I don't want you._

_You…don't…want…me?_

_No._

Six painful months that never seemed to end, every night I laid awake. I lived in fork in an apartment. I couldn't live with Charlie. He didn't like seeing me sad, but since I was sad all the time, I had to leave. I bid him his deserved good-byes and left. I didn't like living alone, it was the holidays, and I went no-where. Saw no one. I lived in an isolated world filled with pain and anguish.

I walked to my kitchen I had had enough. Enough of the pain that was placed apon me. I grabbed my deodorant bottle as I walked toward my oven. I stood in front of my old-fashioned oven and deliberated.

He left me with the final words that I would not wish apon anyone, words more harsh then death. The words rang in my head as I 'slept' –it was more like lying there with my eyes closed- and they didn't leave, my nightmares were of him leaving, only when I woke up it was all happening, _Again_. And I could do nothing to stop it; I couldn't even make it stop.

I opened my oven and slipped my highly flammable deodorant in the oven. It wasn't pre-heated, so I set it for an hour to_ 'cook'_ more like explode. I walked into my room and wrote a note, some might say it was my suicidal note. I picked up a pen and started writing.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I am sorry to bring turmoil towards any of your lives, it wasn't a statement, and I just couldn't bear it. Dad you said to move to Phoenix, I couldn't leave so much behind me._

_But on the other hand that's what I wanted to do, I wanted to leave it all behind, just to forget it all. Edward was and still is my life, but by the time you read this, he would have been my death too._

_I'm sorry mum and dad, and the Cullens, I loved you all, and I always will; I will love you through life, and I will love you through death._

_I will miss you all deeply and again I'm so sorry, please nobody blame yourself, it was just time and the recent event made me realize that this is what everybody wants, they want my death._

'_They' didn't want me._

_-Isabella Marie Swan._

_I died loved by many,_

_But hated by the most important person. _

I heard the oven it was filling my kitchen with acidic smoke that was reaching my door way, the first alarm was ringing and pushing out all the bad memories. It filled my head with the ringing, somebody would hear and call the fire department, but they will be too late, I set the note aside and didn't address it. All pain was about to end, I heard the metal expanding. It was happening in slow motion like in the movies, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to feel pain. I wanted it to all go away.

"Bella?" someone gasped, not just someone but _him._

I said my last words as I looked at his agonized face,

"Edward, I love you, I know you don't love me back, just read the note, goodbye"

I now know that it was over. I've waited so long; my life can't resist the emptiness. Without him…my life has no meaning. This was the end to those depressing 6 month period.

"BELLA! Can you hear me? Please don't leave me. I'm sorry." His musical, velvet voice faded from my mind.

EPOV.

I was losing her. I never knew how _cruel _I was to her. Why did I leave her? I put her through so much pain.

"BELLA! Can you hear me? Please don't leave me. I'm sorry." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I picked her slim anorexic body from the ground with the note still in my hand. I pushed open the door and lay her on the near grass.

This can't be happening. Why me? Why her? What on earth have I done? CARLISLE! I need to call him; I know he can help me. I pulled out my cell phone, rapidly trying to press Carlisle's number.

"Hello. Carlisle? Bella committed suicide. I need you here immediately. Please you must help her!" I begged. From here, I knew things weren't going right. Leaving here just caused more trouble…trouble that should not have ended in death.

30 seconds later, Carlisle was right by Bella's side treating her condition. His face was shocked as if he didn't know how to treat the sickness. I kneeled there by her side. Breathless. Carlisle slumped to the ground showing no excitement on his face.

"Carlisle! What's wrong? Why aren't you doing anything?" I bellowed with fury.

"Edward, son, it's too late…the smoke has entered her interior. Her internal organs are failing; even our venom can't save her." Carlisle described the situation with no hope in his tone.

"NO! NO WAY! This isn't happening. Why didn't Alice warn me? WHY?!" if I had tears, it would've cascaded from my eyes at this very moment.

My face was buried in my hands. Knowing that I could do nothing to save her life, it hurt so much. Leaving here wasn't for the better, it just created disaster. I reminisced the past where there was only me and her…oh so happy. But now…I look into her shut eyes skimming down to look at her whole body. I could hear her heart beating slower and slower.

Am I going to let her just die like this? The pain that I'm going through is unexplainable and non-comparable. I murdered the woman I truly loved. I now realize how much pain she's been through. I look at those eyes I always loved, all swelled up with eye bags. She's been crying and not sleeping for those months I left her. Carlisle was no where in sight.

Without her, I can't live. I know that was a true fact. She was my only love. A _beautiful person_ I would only love throughout my _immortal_ life. Taking away my life was minor…but taking away her life was just too much. I decided to leave this life, because without her I would not survive even if I tried hard enough. To live with her in another life…I knew what the right thing to do was. **The** **Volturi.**

**A/N:Sorry to those who didn't want it to end this way. **


End file.
